Sea Mansion
by MilenaOne
Summary: Haruka and Michiru are forced to spend some time together. The only problem... they hate each other. Want to know what will happen? Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any character related to Sailor Moon, just this story.

Ok, this is my first attempt to write a fic in english. I hope it's not too bad, sorry in advance for any error. This story came up my mind during my holidays, I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it!

**Sea Mansion**

**By MilenaOne**

CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE

She woke up feeling like she just laid her head on the pillow. The night before she was too lazy and too much unconscious to close the curtains and now a dazzling light was hitting her face.

Repairing her eyes with the hand she stood up, her face looking like a Pug-dog, and closed the curtains. _Damn light. _With a little relief on her face she came back to bed, her eyes closed, reaching with the hand for one of the many pillows laying around her mattress.

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin – Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin – Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin – Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin_

With a snort she rolled on herself giving her back to the cell phone ringing on the nightstand. _Oh damn telephone! _"Ring as much as you want!!!" she barked, like if the person calling could hear.

Finally the phone stopped ringing, with a smirk on her face she cuddled her pillow and relaxed.

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin – Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin – Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin – Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin_

With a grunt she jumped out of bed, took the cell phone and tried to read the blurred name on the display of the infernal noisy machine, trough her sleepy opened eye. **Mom. **_I knew it!. _"Hello?!!!" her voice like a zombie from Dawn of the dead. "No, I wasn't sleeping!!" she tried to sweeten her tone "I…hum...I was studying…what?...No, I don't have a creepy voice…no, I wasn't late last night. _I hope I wasn't._ Sure, first thing I did was beginning my homework's… Yees, I remember, today I gotta go to auntie Mako. _Shit!_…no, no need to write it down, ok ok, bye bye" it took a few seconds then her pale face took different shades of red thinking about what happened last night. _I can't go back to that home today! Haruka you're an idiot! _And with that she buried her face in the pillow.

o------o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o

The alarm chimed at 8:00 o'clock, like every morning. The room was full of warm darkness. She stretched like a cat, pulling her harms over her head yawning, and with this movement the soft sky-blue blanket gently lifted in the air. She turned off the alarm and reached for the little remote on the nightstand. The electric curtains slowly opened, leaving the sunbeams enlighten the room.

Her face looked like a porcelain doll, with her light red cheeks, and her deep-ocean blue eyes. _Beatiful day! _A smile enlightened her face.

She went to the bathroom and rinsed her face, the cell phone started ringing in the next room. She hurried to answer. The display said **Mom. **"Good morning mom!" she happily answered starting to unbutton her night-blue pyjama "Yes, I just woke up… I think so, it's such a beautiful day to spend on the beach…no, last night I stayed home…sure! I would love to invite her! Ok, see you soon, bye!" Finally she could see her again. A little blush appeared on her cheekbones thinking about what happened the last time they saw each other. Those soft lips kissing her goodbye… _Michiru this is you lucky day! _She told herself daydreaming, then she leaved the pyjama on the floor on the way to the shower.

_**Flashback of the night before**_

_A boy and a girl __coming out from a noisy night club. The dark street crashed back in silence when the big door closed behind their backs. Making their way towards a golden-yellow convertible they sing loud, out of tune._

_When they reached the car the little girl with straight black hair pushes the boy against the wall, laughing. "You know… tonight you look like a handsome man…hic" the boy laughs "__Well, you don't look like a little cousin tonight" laughing even more. The brunette stops laughing and looks seductively into the deep green eyes of the blonde boy. "Well, what would you do with a sexy girl who wants you?" she leans to the blonde's ear to whisper, making him burst into laughter._

_Looking a bit disappointed the little girl presses quickly her lips against the blonde's, that yields into a passionate kiss._

(I know, I know…what's happening? Right? And… I know… please forgive me, my english is very bad. But, what do you think so far? Want to know what's going to happen in the next chapter? Please review!! )


	2. Aunt Makoto

Disclaimer: Haruka, Michiru and any other character related to SM are note mine. I just borrowed them to write this fic.

Well, here it is chapter 2! Thank you very much for your reviews, I know it's still a bit confusing but it will all be explained later on… (OK, I confess, I'm trying to make some suspense… :P) enjoy!

P.S. I don't have anything against Nicaragua, for me it's just a way to say far far away… (You'll understand, just read it.. )

**Sea Mansion**

**By MilenaOne**

CHAPTER 2: AUNT MAKOTO

Coming out from the warm shower she took her bath-robe and tight it around her waist. With a towel she frictioned her short wet hair and with the hand she cleaned the steamed up mirror. She looked at herself. Her green eyes were surrounded by violet rings and her head ached, reminding her of the last alcoholic night. She rinsed her face and then looked again in the mirror. _Idiot, idiot, idiot. _She putted both hands on the wash-basin and fake smiled to her reflection.

"Good morning auntie! Morning Kyrah, you changed a lot.. how long have been?" _Uhm, ok..no my aunt knows we went out together last night._

She tried to put another look on her face, still bright smiling, but less surprised by seeing her cousin.

"Good morning auntie! Oh, Kyrah's still asleep?" faking a disappointed face. _Yes, you wish… and what if she's awake? You'll just ignore her…oh, no maybe that would be worst. What if she told everything to her mother?! You're dead Tenoh._

This time she looked in the mirror with an arrogant face pointing a finger to herself.

"You talkin' to me? You talkin' to me? Then who the hell else are you talkin'?" _Sure, like this is the right time to play Taxi Driver. If my aunt finds out what happened she will kill-bill me!!_

"Idiot, idiot, idiot!" she started hitting her head wit the hand. _I simply can't go, I'll call my mother and tell her that I don't feel…_

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin – Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin – Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin – Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiin – Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin_

_..good… _the display of the cell phone laying on the shelf lit up the name **Aunt Makoto. **_This is not happening._ She sobbed a bit, took breath and crossed herself.

"Good morning auntie!" that fake smile reappeared on her lips. _Good, no screams. _"Yes…sure, I remember your appointment, but…uhm…well, I-I was just calling you. _Mom. _Becau….yes, I understand it's very important but…uhm… I was trying to te…" her eyes went wide and her blood froze in her veins "Yes auntie, Kyrah and I had a nice time last night…" _You're going to die now, she'll kill you! She'll kill you through the phone! _She closed her eyes waiting for the worse to happen. "Really?!" she said enthusiastic "I mean, good to know…if you can go with uncle Hyobe.." Her smile wide from ear to ear, her husky voice softened "Well, good then…oh, ok… sure ,I will take … KYRAH?!!" Mrs. Makoto heard a dull sound coming from the other receiver. Haruka stood up, massaging her back and took a look around her a little confused. On the left side: the wet carpet that made her fall, she threw it away. On the right side: the cell phone was screaming her name. "Here I am auntie…I slipped trough the we… I'm sorry I scared you" _Could I ever finish sentence? No. _"Yes, I heard what you said… I know I owe you…don't worry I'll take her to the beach…it's a date, ok...bye bye" falling down on her knees she looked up to ceiling imploring "What, do you hate me?"

o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o

The sea was calm and the sun shone bright up in the sky. The aqua haired girl was laying on the deck-chair, her face was dreamy and serene, the wind blew gently through her soft curls, caressing her silky skin. The sound of the sea and the seagulls singing high above lulled her, sea could be so healing for her. She was always waiting impatient to come back to her Sea Mansion for her summer vacations, this place really felt like home.

_This vacation couldn't be more perfect. Finally away from that school, no more acting everyday, pretending to be the perfect girl, the princess that everyone admire. These days I would be myself and finally I could see again my sweet Kyrah…_

"Michiii"

Mrs. Kaioh leaned out of the porch that gave on to the beach. Michiru turned her head and waved to her. The older woman was wearing a white and blue apron, her hair the same shade of the sea, just like her daughter, gathered up in a bun.

"Honey, lunch is ready!" she said putting her hands like a cone around her mouth.

"In a minute mom!" she stood up and started collecting her robe and bag, her thoughts still far away.

_Nothing will ruin these days…_

o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o

"SAY WHAAAT?!!!!" a scream came out of an english-gardened house, a swarm of birds flew away.

Inside the house a little ravened-hair girl was looking amused at her interlocutor.

"Save your screams, my mother decided, she wants you to take me and stay with me…"

"WHY?!! I mean…why?" said the blonde, almost whispering the last word, at one's wits' end.

"Because… you know how close-minded she is. She thinks that a cute girl like me, wearing a bikini, it's like a living-bait for sharks-men that would surely make an attempt to the integrity of my…uhm…morality… or something like this". Said the smaller girl giggling, leaving the blonde even more puzzled.

"Hm… why again?" asked the blonde, suddenly thinking about girls and bikinis, her green eyes shone a little, then she shook her head trying to put away sinful thoughts.

"You come and protect me!" said the raven girl amused "If my mother only knew how you protected me last night…"

"Shhhhhhhhh….will you shut that mouth, are you crazy? If you're mother finds out about last night I'll have to escape to Nicaragua!"

"There's no one home.."

"Right…" said the taller girl, just realizing it. "But still.. it's dangerous, what if someone that knows your mother saw you kissing a girl?" asked in a whisper.

"A girl? Haruka are you aware of how you look and how you dress?" asked the girl giggling.

The blonde was wearing, as always, masculine clothes. A black t-shirt and work-trousers. Her short blonde hair made her look even more like a handsome guy. _Ok, that was stupid. _She always played with her ambiguity, she thought it was funny having girls around all the time, dying for her.

"Right… that was the Fear talking. But still… don't you think it's better for us to keep this between you and me, and never let that happen again?"

"Don't worry, I'm with you, if my mother finds out she will put me in a convent…in Nicaragua, in the first place. This story will stay just between you and me. And then, if Michiru finds out she won't be happy either, even more during our vacations with her…" a little blush appeared on her cheekbones.

"Kaioh Michiru?!"

"Well, yeah… we kissed…"

"Kaioh-straight-ice princess-Michiru?" the tomboy's face became red, then she burst into a convulsive laughter.

"Stop it, what if I liked her for real?" said the smaller girl, a grin appeared on her lips.

"What do you mean?" asked the blonde still giggling, a puzzled loon on her face.

"It's a bet between me and Ami… I had to seduce the incorruptible ice princess…which I did…and then put her in my bed… which I will do soon" an evil smile on her face "And then…unmask her!" she conclude satisfied.

"But, it's stupid…" _Michiru gay? No way…_

"No, it's not…you know how she piss us off…she deserves it. And you will be the lucky one sitting in the front row…"

_She's always so cold and distant, surrounded by those homophobic dulls, I would never imagine she could be interested in girls…_

"Well, now I have to finish my homework's…" said the brunette, interrupting the blonde's thoughts. "See you tomorrow morning at 8:00… sharp!" emphasizing on the punctuality.

"Ok, ok…see you tomorrow" and with this she went to the door.

_On vacations with my evil cousin and the ice princess… how could I survive__ these days?_

(I know, this was short… but I really enjoy the suspense, I can't help it, sorry… what do you think so far? If you want to know what's happening and what is going to happen… please review!

I promise there will be longer chapters! )


	3. On the way to the beach

Disclaimer: Haruka and Michiru are not mine, just this plot and some of its characters.

I'm updating really fast…thanks very much for your reviews guys, they really support me. Please keep on reviewing, I need more!!

**Sea Mansion**

**By MilenaOne**

CHAPTER 3: ON THE WAY TO THE BEACH

The golden-yellow convertible was running fast on the road, the hood was down, living the wind free to play with her short sandy hair. A little smile was curling her lips.

Next to her the little brunette with a disappointed look on her face seemed to be fighting, while she was trying in vane to keep her hair off from her face.

"Damn it…ouuughh…" the brunette snorted, putting for the thousand time a lock of hair behind her ear. The driver tried to restrain a laugh.

"You find it amusing, right?!" the ravened-hair girl barked, looking at the blonde, releasing for a second her hold from the hair, that immediately covered her face, ruffled.

"No..no, no.." the blonde bit her lip trying harder not to laugh "But, you know… you look a lot like someone… what was her name? The one from the movie… oh, right: Tamara" and burst into laughter, incapable to restrain anymore.

Even under that black ruffle mane you could guess the furious look on the smaller girl face, that clenched her fists… holding her breath.

"WHAT'S FUNNY ABOUT THIS??!! It's your fault if I look like someone from The Grudge!!!!!" exploded the brunette.

"It's from The Ring… The Grudge is the one with Sarah Michelle Geller. Well, there are long black hair in that too…"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE MOVIE!!!" barked the little girl, cutting of the blonde "They were perfect, I had the hair-straighter this morning! They were soo beautiful..." she sobbed a little "You, and you brilliant idea of driving with the hood down "_to feel the wind" _said the smaller girl trying to fake Haruka's husky voice, that came out more like Elvis.

"You should've brought a foulard and now you would look like Grace Kelly… and maybe you wouldn't bark at me, trying to imitate Elvis.." said the green-eyed girl amused, while the brunette started hitting her shoulder with playful fists, laughing.

"Well, stop with the nonsense, there's a serious topic we should talk about.." said the smaller girl recomposing herself and hair "I have some ideas for your part in my big plan against the ice-brat!!" an evil light in her sky-blue eyes.

"What? I'm in your plan?" the driver looked for a second the brunette, her eyes opened wide.

"Well… when I called Michiru to tell her that you'll come with me, she didn't seem so happy…even though she tried to stay calm and adorable as always…" said the smaller girl with disgust.

"That's because she hates me… it's not a surprise.." said the blonde focussed on the road in front of her.

"Well, I thought you could help me, maybe just being detestable for her…" both hands still busy in the war against the wind "… you could give me an excuse to be in her bedroom at night…" an allusive tone in her voice "If you know what I mean…" said the ravened-haired girl hitting haruka's arm with her elbow, her hair again on her face.

"Yes, I know what you mean" the blonde looked up to the sky "But your plan is useless, and I'll be glad if you'll keep me out of it…I'm already going with you, just because of you're mother… I had three dates this week, one with a lingerie model…" said the tomboy, her eyes far away thinking about what could've happen "I had to cancel…" she sighed.

_I'm curious though, I have to admit… I've always thought of Michiru as the rugby captain girlfriend…maybe she's wearing a ma__sk, maybe everyone thinks that she's made of ice while she's suffering inside… maybe I'll find a nice person…_

"..helped me, I'll do it my way… Haruka?" Kyrah's voice snapped her out of her thoughts "Did you hear what I said?"

"I'm sorry I was distracted, what were you saying?"

"I was saying that I knew you wouldn't help me… but you're not essential and I'll do it my way!" _you'll help me anyway, want it or not._

"Sure, I know you're a smart girl… hey, wait a second, let me look, you've got something on your forehead.." said the blonde. Kyrah's eyes went wide open, she pulled her hair up, a frightened look on her face.

The blonde looked at her for a second "Oh, no…it's just the Devil sign, I'm sorry, my mistake" and burst again into laughter, while the little girl started again with the playful fists.

_**Flashback, the day before**__**, on the phone**_

"_What? She kissed you??" asks the aqua haired girl in disbelieve, __leaving the cookie cutter drop to the ground._

"_Yes, I was drunk… and I couldn't stop her…but she was drunk too, she lost control, I guess. You know, I think she's in love with me since forever…"_

"_In love?? She's your cousin!!" her ocean-blue eyes opened wide._

"_Well, we're not real cousins… my mother married Haruka's uncle after the divorce with my father.."_

"_Oh, I didn't know…" a puzzled look on her face._

"_Anyway, that's not the point. The point is that I don't care about her, I never cared… all I want is you, Michi"_

_A little blush appears on the aqua haired beauty cheeks, her voice softened by hearing those words "Oh Kyrah, does she really have to come with you?"_

"_My mother said so, she wants her to protect me, you know how mothers can be…" from the other receiver the raven-haired girl tries to bury a giggle._

"_Yes, I know. Alright then… I'll see you both tomorrow I guess" cuts short the beauty, clenching her fists around the cookies dough._

"_I can't wait to hold you honey, see you tomorrow!"_

"_See you tomorrow" and snorting she hangs up the phone, takes off the apron and throws it on the destroyed cookies dough._

(Well, what do you think so far? See… no incest between the cousins :P What's going to happen? R&R and you'll find out soon… maybe… maybe not… confused? Me too …lol…)


	4. Do you hate me so much?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ruka ad Michi and any other character related to SM, they're all Naoko Takeuchi's.

**A/n:** I know the story is slow, I'm trying to introduce you the plot and I don't have the time to write more than I do. Sorry, I hope you liked it so far.

**Vahn:** thank you for your review, but I don't understand what you're talking about… who said the "cousins" slept together?

**Reviewer**thank you so much!. Please keep on reviewing, you're my fuel ;)

**Sea Mansion**

**By MilenaOne**

CHAPTER 4: DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?

The engines stopped when they reached number 36. A white three floored house with sloping roof, surrounded by a white wooden fence, decorated with crimson climbing flowers. On the entrance gate a golden label **Kaioh's Sea Mansion. **The house looked sophisticated but also bright and cosy. It gave on to a private beach.

"Wait up, I've got to settle my hair.." said the raven-haired girl busy gathering up her hair in a horse-tail, while she was looking at herself in the driving mirror.

Haruka got out of her car, her eyes looking up, sighing. _Women. _The sun shone bright on her golden blonde hair, the wind blew gently, carrying the sea breeze through the air.

Kyrah hurried out of the car and followed the blonde that was walking through the gate and the entranceway, reaching the main door of the house.

"I warned you, no tricks, I've already told you that the only thing I want is this vacation to end as soon as possible… I don't want to be involved" said the sandy haired, while both were looking at the big blue door.

"Ok, ok, don't worry. Roger!" said Kyrah faking a soldier salute, her eyes innocents. _Don't worry, you will not be involved, directly._

The blonde rang the bell and after a few seconds some footsteps were coming nearer the door.

A wide smiling Michiru opened. Her aquamarine hair were gathered up in a bun, leaving her velvety shoulders exposed. She wore a cotton light-blue dress and her skin was slightly tanned, her eyes looked brighter then ever. She was stunning. The blonde froze, enchanted by the vision.

_Maybe she's different than I always thought…_

"Hey, you made it!" chimed the aqua haired goddess happily, hugging the black-haired girl, without even bother to give a look at the blonde.

"And this is Haruka… but I think you already know each other" said Kyrah, freeing herself from the embrace.

"Hi" said coldly the girl, her ocean-blue eyes glanced the blonde for the bare essentials, a meaningful look froze the taller girl. _What? Did you expect a hearty welcome?._ Then again her look changed, a smile enlightened her beautiful face, and taking the raven-haired by the hand she made them way to the house.

Haruka was still paralyzed, first for the heavenly vision, then for the coolness. _Maybe she's not that different… _then got into the house, closing the door behind her back.

Michiru, still holding the brunette's hand, escorted them through the entrance. Haruka, slightly behind them, tried to catch the thick hum coming from the aquamarine haired beauty. Without success.

They entered a big spacious room, furnished with elegance and simplicity, in a combination of colours and shapes that gave peace and serenity, enlightened by the big windows that gave on to the porch on the beach. The blonde took a look around. There were two big white and blue striped sofas, a small table covered by candles and portraits and a big fireplace in a corner. Opposite to the fireplace, there was a big walnut table, with co-ordinated chairs, lined with white cotton, a few sea-landscapes paintings hanging on the walls. _That's unexpected, I thought I would find a sumptuous and pretentious house… _then something caught Haruka's attention. Covered by a cotton-white sheet, there in a corner, was a piano. She got closer and played with the embroideries of the sheet with her finger, hypnotized.

When she turned around to ask who played the piano, she realized she was suddenly alone.

The blonde reached a spiral white wooden staircase, covered with a light-blue carpet that brought to the higher floor, she peeped into them.

"Hello? Are you upstairs?" asked the tomboy, a puzzled look on her face. No answer.

"_And this… is your room…" _the blonde caught a deadened voice coming from the upper floor and walked up the stairs.

The upper floor had a corridor with different closed doors, on the right a big bow-window filtered the ray lights through an organzine white curtain, on the left a noise coming from an opened door.

"May I come in?" after knocking slightly on the opened door, Haruka peeped into the room.

"Hey, where have you been?" asked the brunette smiling, while she was jumping on the big bed, probably testing the elasticity.

"I was…left behind…well, where can I put…" started asking the blonde, lifting her black suitcase.

"The room near the window" cut off Michiru, an annoyed look on her face.

"Good…" answered the blonde, supposing the aqua haired goddess wouldn't show her the room. _I feel so welcome… _

"Michi, this house is fabulous… like you" said the raven-haired, playing with the soft aquamarine curls of the girl sitting next to her, on the white bed.

"Actually, I think so too… I would never imagine.." said Haruka then cut herself off, blushing a bit.

"You would never imagine… what?" asked a grim Michiru.

_You can't keep your mouth close, right?_ "Nothing… I was just thinking, that… I would never imagine the house was so big, from the outside" tried a save the blonde, biting her tongue, a little embarrassed.

"That's weird though…I thought you would know that appearances are deceptive" said the girl with blue-ocean eyes, an allusive tone in her voice " By the way… how are the gooses?" asked the aqua haired sarcastic.

_Uh, __you think you're provoking, but I don't want to be involved…it's not worth it…_ "You know, actually I met a sexy goose the other day at the video-game centre…what was her name? Oh right… Usagi" _Ok, I couldn't resist._ She interrupted a second to enjoy the disappointed look on Michiru's face. "She told me she's a good friend of yours…" she concluded with a satisfied smile.

_That stupid goose. She thought Haruka was a guy and acted like a dog with her all day. She was so upset when she found out she wasn't an handsome guy…_the aqua haired girl snorted, then a smirk curled her lips. "Yes, Usagi is one of my best friends, unfortunately she's very harmless… do you need to fool with weakling girls to satisfy your huge ego?"

Haruka gulped. _Do you hate me so much?. _Then she smiled briefly "Actually I did nothing but… play with her" the blonde conclude blinking.

The raven-haired did nothing but look at them speechless, then she cleared her voice.

"Hey, why don't we go to the beach now?" asked the black-haired in a extremely enthusiastic tone. But she didn't gain their attention. They were still looking at each other, with blazing eyes.

_You won't ruin my holidays Tenoh…_

_How could I possibly think that you could be a nice person? You won't win with me Kaioh…_

(I know it was short… there will be longer chapters, I just needed to write this to introduce you better to the plot… you'll find out what's on my mind soon!! Please review and tell me what you think so far!! )


	5. DoubleCrossing

Disclaimer: Haruka and Michiru belong to Naoko Takeuchi, not to me.

LitaDelacour: Thank you for your reviews. I'm happy you kept reading my fics!

A/n: The first part of the chapter happens in the past.

**Sea Mansion**

**By MilenaOne**

CHAPTER 5: DOUBLE-CROSSING

**One year before…)**

"Who's that girl?" asked the blonde pointing with a nod of her head at the girl coming out of a class, with books in her hands.

"That girl...is Kaioh Michiru, the unreachable ice princess" answered the brunette by her side, a thriller movie tone in her voice.

"Ice princess? Why is that?" asked the tomboy, leaning to the locker and looking at the aquamarine haired girl, enchanted. _She looks like a princess though…_

"You'll see…" said the black-haired girl showing off her knowledge.

This was the first day in the new school for Haruka. As always she had to start again from the beginning. New city, new school, new people. Her father's work had always compelled her to live moving over from town to town, like they were nomads. She got used to it, she grew this way. She couldn't get too close to people, risking to get hurt, because one day or another she would have to leave again. She built a mask, a sort of sheet-anchor. She's always been a good hider and run away from people that could get too close was the best way to survive for her.

"Let's go to lunch… I'll explain better…" said the raven-haired, noticing the puzzled look on her blonde companion, and arm-in-arm they walked to the refectory.

----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----o-----

"Who's that boy?" asked the aqua haired girl, pointing with a nod of her head at the blonde haired guy approaching a table, pouring some water in her glass seated at the refectory table.

"He's new I think, today must be his first day…" answered a pink-haired girl sitting next to Michiru.

"I know who he, or I better say SHE is, a friend told me she's a girl. Apparently she's been expelled from every school of the country because, you know… she's a lesbian, and she tried to take advantage of some innocents girls" said in a whisper a little blonde haired girl, sitting in front of the sea-green haired beauty.

"Really?" asked the girl, her deep-ocean eyes widened.

Michiru, as every day, was sitting at the refectory table, surrounded by the most enviable girls of the school. She was the brightest student of the entire school, she simply excelled in everything she did. She was high school queen, student counsellor's president, captain of the swim team, extra- scholastic activities co-ordinator, first violin of the school orchestra. Every one admired her, every boy in the school would fall for her and every girl dreamed to be part of her group. Everyone called her "The ice Princess", the perfect girl that anyone could reach. She did nothing but give them what they expected from her. She couldn't be herself, anyway. If her mother would find out about her real nature, she would surely disown her. Her mother was a nice person and she really cared for her daughter, but she was very close-minded, she would have never accepted that her lovely perfect daughter was interested in girls. Since Michiru lost her father, five years ago, her mother was her only landmark, she protected her, she could never betray her.

"See, she's sitting next to Kyrah… everyone knows that girl is gay…" continued the blonde girl, happy for all the attention she gained with her scoop.

_Right, everyone knows… that would be my end…_

_----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----_

"…and that, my friend, is the nerds' table. They're all crazy for the cybernetic world, they talk all day long about processing and software. Can you imagine how funny they are? Last day one of them told me: _"If you want to know someone closely…look at his Hard Disk_ " and he actually burst into laughter!" said the brunette shaking her head in disbelieve, pointing to a group of guys sitting at a table, their laptops opened.

_Could this school be more cliché? _Haruka strained a giggle "Ok, now why don't you tell me something about the Princess?" asked the tomboy glancing at the table where the aquamarine haired beauty was chatting with her friends.

"Well, that's the princess' entourage table, they're the most talented girls in school, even if they're all brats… uhm… anyway, Kaioh Michiru is their model, everyone admire her, no one can reach her. They're very close and no one can sit at their table, unless the princess decides so… and that is very difficult to happen…" concluded the brunette.

"Got it…" said the tomboy, still staring at the aqua haired _I guess appearances are deceptive…_

The school bell rang, telling the students that lunch time was over, everyone stood up from their table, a roar filled the room. The blonde tomboy stood up and gathered the rest of her almost untouched lunch on her tray. She moved towards the dustbin when her cell phone fell out of her pocket and landed on the floor. She bent down to catch it up and at the same time someone crashed into her, spilling a tray on the floor.

Deep-ocean blue eyes met for a second piercing green ones.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking…" said the aqua haired, lowering her eyes and then stooped and gathered her tray, a little embarrassed.

"it wasn't your fault…I suddenly stooped…I-I'm sorry…" answered the blonde helping the other girl.

They both stood up, once everything was back on the tray, looked at each other without saying a word. Suddenly the blonde pulled out her harm, like she just remembered she got one, and stuck her hand out.

"I'm Tenoh Haruka…"

"Michi-chan!!" the little blonde-haired girl that was sitting with Michiru yelled in disappointment.

"You'll better watch out next time!!" barked the aqua-haired to a wordless Haruka, then she turned around and reached her friend.

"This…is Kaioh Michiru…" the brunette came close to her putting her hand on the blonde's shoulder, both looking at the girl walking away with her friend.

-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----

**(Present time)**

"Hey, why don't we go to the beach now?" asked the black-haired in a extremely enthusiastic tone. But she didn't gain their attention. They were still looking at each other, with blazing eyes.

_You won't ruin my holidays Tenoh…_

_How could I possibly think that you could be a nice person? You won't win with me Kaioh…_

"We'll have so much fun Kyrah, my mother left this morning and she won't be back until 5 days…" said the aqua haired, suddenly looking with a smile at the brunette, like she just realized she was there too.

"You know, thinking about it…" the blonde started talking without giving any attention to what Michiru was talking about "It's funny, 'cause I'm not the only one pretending…." started the blonde, cut off by her "cousin".

"Hey, you still didn't see your bedroom, you must go, you know, it's a very beautiful bedroom…oh looks so heavy that suitcase, let me bring it for you!" and with that the brunette took Haruka's suitcase and got out of the room, leaving both the blonde and the aqua haired speechless and confused.

The tomboy followed the surprisingly strong and fast brunette to her room. When they entered she closed the door.

"What was that?" asked the blonde, her voice loud.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh!!!" shushed her the black-haired girl, panicking.

"What? Why? Why are you shushing me? I thought you'd be thrilled that we didn't get along…" asked the taller girl, her voice lowered.

"Because! She doesn't' know that you know about her! I promised to keep it a secret!"

_Now, that's funny… __she really knows how to play…_

"I still can't believe you managed to join her group at school…" said the tomboy more to herself then to her interlocutor.

"She can be very influent…" stated the brunette, with a blink.

_As you can… how did you know Michiru was gay? I can't believe it just came to my mind… there's something wrong here…_

"I told you I didn't want to be involved, remember?" asked the blonde, her green eyes sparkling. "Well, I think I changed my mind…" lowering her eyes to the floor.

"Really?!" asked enthusiastic the raven-haired.

"I just want to have fun… nothing more, but I think I could be… detestable to her…" she bit her bottom lip.

"That's great!! You won't regret this! It's a win-win situation! You get the fun and I… well I get the fun too!" concluded with a wide smile the brunette. _Everything's going better than I wished…_

and the smile became a smirk.

----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----

"_I can't believe it! What are you doing here?"_

"_Oh, K-Kyrah… I was just asking myself the same question…I think I chose the wrong club…"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, I didn't know this is a…"_

"_A gay bar? Well, you should guess from the sign on the entrance, it's pretty explicit…"_

"_Right… ok, I should go…"_

"_Michiru, wait! Are you sure you're here just for mistake?"_

"_Uhm…"_

"…"

"_No…"_

_Knock, knock_

"Come in!" answered the girl her deep blue eyes widened, the noise broke her train of thoughts.

"Were you sleeping?" asked the tomboy peeping from the door.

"Yes" answered the sea-green haired girl, cold and sarcastic.

_Calm down Tenoh, she's just trying to… well, she's just herself…_

"Oh, that's too bad, 'cause we're going to have a tea somewhere near here, and Kyrah would be happy if you'll come with us…" the blonde came into the room "Just so you know, that was all Kyrah's idea, she wants us to get along…" added trying to sound as cold as she could.

"Great…" stated the aqua haired, still looking at the ceiling.

"Do you see me jumping like a monkey? I don't like the idea too…" said the tomboy, reaching the bed and trying to catch the ocean-blue eyes.

Michiru looked at the green ones for a second, then stood up sighing, moving the blonde aside with her harm. "You find it amusing right?"

"What? I'm not a mind reader…" answered the blonde, half smiling.

"You know what I'm talking about… don't be so naïve!" deep-blue eyes looked at her angrily.

"I really don't…" _Now, I really don't…_

"You like her! It's so obvious…" _That's what Kyrah told me…_

_Oh God…_"What? What the hell are you talking about?! Oh, you know what? I don't care… just come with us if you want!" yelled the blonde with sparkling green eyes. "Why do you care by the way?" she stood in front of the smaller girl, blocking her the way.

"She's my friend and you're a flirt, you'd play with every feminine-walking-thing in the world!" the aqua haired answered, looking straight into the deep-green eyes, her harms crossed.

"If you think so…" Haruka laughed a bit._ What the hell did that Devil told you?_

"Are you coming with us Michi-chan?" asked the brunette suddenly entering the room.

"Sure, I'll just have to change my clothes, I'll be done in a minute!" answered the aqua haired, a totally different tone in her voice.

"Ok, we'll wait for you outside!" said the black-haired, and with that came out of the room happily.

"Just try to ignore me…" said the blonde amused coming out of the room as well.

"Fine!" yelled behind her the aqua haired. _She's so irritating! _ _Who does she think she is? 'try to ignore me' I don't care about her…even though, there's something strange here, don't know what it is…_

"So, tell me, how's it going so far?" asked an excited brunette reaching the main door.

"What? Me pretending to be mean with her? Oh…is sooo difficult" answered ironically the blonde. The little black-haired nodded vehemently, looking like one of the hyenas from 'The lion king'.

"She can't stand me, believe me and I don't have to force it, she does it own her own…" continued Haruka making the black haired happier.

"Does she think you like me?" the brunette asked with a grin.

"I don't know, it didn't seem to me… how can I pretend that I'm in love with you?" _I hope this will work…double-crossing is dangerous…_

"Well, it's fine, that's my part, just follow the lead…" said the brunette, her eyes far away.

"I'm ready! Let's go!" a smiling Michiru appeared on the main door. Her curls laying on her shoulders, a long green dress embraced her, making her look like a doll.

The blonde stared for a second, blinking. Then she shook her head and blushing cheeks, trying to recompose. _Does it have to happen everytime? _"What, is there a fair down town or what ?" asked with a grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked the aqua haired, her smile fading away.

"Isn't that a party costume? Who are you… let me guess… Princess Fiona?" _What was that?_

_What, she's trying to be mean and she can't? _"Well, it could be…" a giggle escaped from her. _What am I doing? Am I laughing with her?_

"How nice…yes, why don't we go now? It's getting dark…" the black-haired put in the middle, disappointed, giving a meaningful look to Haruka.

"You're right, we should go" said the tomboy and took Kyrah's hand in hers. The brunette gave her a 'what are you doing' look and she answered with an 'I'm trying my best' one.

"We can go with two cars, I only have two seats… obviously Kyrah's coming with me, after all I'm here to protect her" said the blonde to the aqua haired that was opening the garage to reveal a night-blue Mini Cooper.

"Why don't we all go with my car?" asked Michiru, annoyed.

"'Cause I don't trust in women on wheel…oh, don't get me wrong, I'm sure you're a good driver…" said the tomboy, self-confident.

"Ok…" the sea-green haired looked at the brunette, that lifted her shoulder like she couldn't do anything. _This is just round one…_

The cars started their engines leaving the mansion and the setting sun behind them.

(What's happening? What game is Haruka playing? Michiru in a gay bar? You'll find out more on the next chapter ;-) Please, please, pretty please review and tell me if my time spent in writing it's worth it…. I will update soon!! )


	6. Kykio

Disclaimer: I don't own any character related to SM, well…you know this part -.-'

I'm sorry if I updated so late, but this week was very busy to me! Thank you all for your reviews, I really appreciate them They give me the chance to know what you like about my writing and notice the errors that I make, since English is not my mother-language. Keep on reviewing:P

A/n: Have you ever seen Young Frankenstein? Well, in that movie "sedagive" meant "sedative", I think the line was hilarious … read and you'll understand :P

**Sea Mansion**

**By MilenaOne**

CHAPTER 6: KYKIO

The cafeteria was small and private, a little spot to enjoy some time and share good talks. Not exactly the right place for a trio like them. A warm atmosphere embraced them when they entered the small door of the building. Inside a few wooden tables were enlightened by candles, a boy and a girl, seated at one corner table, obviously in a romantic mood, were the only guests.

"Michi-chan!" chimed an old, small, white haired woman hurrying out of the counter to welcome Michiru with a warm smile and a big hug.

"Kykio-san is so nice to see you!" said the aqua-haired, a wide smile on her face.

"Look at you, more beautiful year by year, you look like a porcelain doll… Oh, I bet every boy would fall for you…" said the old woman dearly, Michiru's hands in hers.

"You say that just because you love me, Kykio-san…" a blushing aqua haired smiled thankfully.

"Oh, look at him…so handsomeee!" said Kykio realizing that the aqua haired had company "This could only be your knight in shining armour Michi-chan! Look at those eyes, so piercing… and the blonde hair!! Michi you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" the white haired woman said happily, looking at a wordless Haruka and giving a playful slap on Michiru's shoulder.

"Actually…" started saying the aqua haired, interrupted by the scene in front of her.

"Let me look at you…" said the old woman grabbing the tomboy's cheeks with both hands, "You've got limpid eyes, I can tell you're a gentle lover…" Haruka's cheeks became red like the t-shirt she was wearing, her eyes widened "You'll treat good my little princess, right?" the blonde tried to answer but couldn't, because the woman squeezed her cheeks, so she just nodded. The black-haired girl looked annoyed, checking her manicure in a side, the aqua haired was totally amused instead, she bit her bottom lip and tried hard to restrain a giggle.

"Kykio-san… this isn't my boyfriend, is just… a friend, Haruka" said the sea-green haired girl.

"Nish-to-meetchoou" managed to say the blonde, her cheeks still squeezed by the older woman that looked at Michiru confused.

"And this…" said the aqua haired pulling by the arm the dark haired girl "Is my friend Kyrah, we go to school together, she's one of my best friends…" concluded Michiru placing the brunette in front of Kykio that finally left the blonde's cheeks. The old woman looked for a second at the brunette, then turned again to face Haruka.

"You'd be the luckiest man on earth if you were her lover, remember this…" said in a whisper the old woman pointing the finger at her and looking straight into deep-green eyes. Then again the old woman turned to face the brunette, a sudden change of mood on her face.

"It's so nice to meet Kykio-san…" said Kyrah pulling out her hand smiling.

"Same here" said briefly the white haired woman without even considering the hand of the dark haired, then walked past her and towards one of the free tables.

"Sit, please, I'll bring you the menus… obviously everything's on me Michi-chan" said with a blink, pointing the table with a warm smile.

"Thank you Kykio-san" said the aqua haired, answering with the same smile at the woman that bowed and went to the counter. The three of them seated at the table in silence.

"She's… very nice…." Said coldly the brunette, interrupting the silence.

"She's my dearest friend. She knows me since I was born… I know she's a bit.. lunatic, but she cares very much for me" said the sea-green haired girl smiling.

"I could tell she does… she's funny though, no one but my grandma ever squeezed my cheeks like that…" said the blonde with a smile, looking at the old woman that was trying hard to peak some menus on a high shelf, making both the brunette and the aqua-haired to look at her surprised, it was difficult to hear the blonde talk about herself in such way.

Michiru looked at the blonde with a confused smile, then turned to look at the old woman and giggled.

"Oh, I should help her… excuse me" said the aqua haired and left the table to reach her old friend.

"Did you see that? She ignored me.. that old nut!" said the brunette once the aqua haired was far enough.

_Me, the luckiest… man...__ uhm…with Michiru…?_ "Well…" started saying the blonde interrupted by the dark haired.

"And you… what was all that story about your grandma?" asked disappointed the brunette trying to catch the tomboy's attention.

"Nothing…" said the blonde still looking at the counter.

"Hey they're looking at us, come on flirt with me, hurry up! Take my hand, touch my hair do something!" said the black haired girl noticing that both the aqua haired and the old woman were looking at their table.

--o—o—o--

"See, she's flirting with her!" said the aqua haired looking at the table, noticing that the tomboy was holding Kyrah's hand.

"The brunette asked her to, she's the one holding her hand…" said the old woman looking at the table herself.

"No way, Ky-Ky, I think you're tired and upset…" said Michiru looking angrily at the table "I know it's my fault, I'm sorry I told you this way, but I like her and I can't help it…" continued the sea-green haired with a sob.

"That's not the problem my little princess, I always knew you were interested in girls..." started saying the white haired making Michiru's cheeks redder than ever, her old friend knew her since forever, she was the only one who she could talk to without worries, she would always listen to her and give her good advices, without judging her.

"Listen to me, that girl is bad, she has no good intentions with you, trust me. What do you like about her in the first place?" asked the old woman, a puzzled look on her wrinkly face.

"I don't know… she's beautiful and…well, she likes me for what I am…" said Michiru sincerely.

"Are you sure?" asked Kykio looking straight into the ocean-blue eyes of her little sea-green haired friend.

"S-sure I am…" answered Michiru, suddenly an uncertain tone in her voice "Well, I should go back at the table now…" continued, obviously avoiding the conversation.

"I like the blonde though, she's a very nice person, I think she had troubles in her life, but I'm sure she has a good heart…" said the old woman, again looking at the table. The blonde was in panic, blowing hard on a piece of paper in her hand that caught fire with the candle.

"I'm sorry, I think you're wrong this time…" said the aqua haired looking at the old woman, without noticing what was happening at the table. When she turned to join the "cousins" she found both the blonde and the brunette with crossed harms on the table, talking non-chalants.

"I'm sorry I was so long, we meet only once a year and she always wants to know all the news…" said the aqua haired reaching the table and sitting at her chair.

"There's no problem, I was just telling Haruka how much I like this place and Kykio-san…" answered the brunette smiling widely.

The old woman went to their table and gave them the menus, smiling at the blonde. "As I said, anything you want…" the three of them thanked her and with that she slowly walked again towards the counter.

"Well, this is one of my favourite place…" _Kykio, you're wrong this time, she cares for me…_

"I thought your favourite place would be full of people, ready to admire you and be judged by you from the first impression" said Haruka provoking, a grin curled her lips.

"Well, this surely isn't your kind of place though, no chicks around ready to be played along…" answered the sea-green haired, irritated. _You, a nice person? Kykio must be growing too old…_

"What, are you jealous?" asked the tomboy smiling seductively. Michiru just stayed quite, her fists clenched, her face red, her eyebrow trembling, looking like a balloon about to explode.

"Can I use the bathroom?" suddenly asked the black haired, breaking the tensed silence.

"Sure, it's the first door on the left…" answered the aqua haired pointing behind her. Then smiling watched the brunette walking towards the bathroom and closing the door. Brusquely she turned again to face the blonde.

"You can't keep your hands off of her?!" her blue eyes opened as a slit.

_Here we go again…_"She's my cousin!" said the tomboy like she was offended by the insinuation.

_Liar!_ "No, she's not!!!" outburst the aqua haired loosing her famous temper. For a second all the cafeteria stopped in silence. Michiru, realizing what she'd done, looked around her embarrassed. She never felt this way, she always new how to control her emotions and behave like nothing around her could touch her, the blonde was the first one that made her loose control, and that was outrageous for her.

"Kykio-san!" suddenly said the blonde lifting her hand.

"Yes, darling?" the old woman closed a big book she was reading and looked at the blonde with a smile.

"Please, bring a cup of tea for me and… a sedagive for Michiru…" answered the tomboy.

"What, darling?" asked the old woman putting her hand on her ear like she couldn't listen.

"Three cups of tea, please!" said the aqua haired looking raging at the blonde that was giggling.

_Why does she have to be so damn pretty when she gets mad…?_ "Fine, Kyrah and I are not real cousins and you can believe anything you want, but please, just watch out, I still can't tell what's happening…" said whispering the blonde leaning to the other girl to look into her eyes, that widened in disbelieve.

"What's happening?" asked the brunette, suddenly appearing behind the aqua haired. Both Michiru and Haruka froze.

"Uhm…I ordered a tea for you, it's okay?" answered the aqua haired beauty smiling._ I'm so confused, what was she talking about? And beside this, Kykio had never been wrong with her sensations…_

"Oh, sure…" answered the black-haired doubtfully, giving the blonde a questioning look.

"Here sweethearts, three cups of warm, reinvigorating tea" the old woman arrived just in time, laying the tray in the centre of the storm.

"Thank you" answered the three of them in a chorus. Then each one took her cup and stayed quiet.

_I don't know what's happening to me…_ the blonde tomboy sighed, looking at her cousin intent on smiling charming to the aqua haired goddess. Why couldn't she stand this? She never felt this way, at first she was just curious to know what the little brunette had in her mind, but this day with Michiru took all her attention. That was not her usual attitude, she never cared for anyone, she never got attached to anyone, she couldn't. She played with the girls just as pastime and a cold, distant and irritating girl like Michiru couldn't change her priorities, or at least that's what she thought.

_----o----o----o----o----o----o----o----_

"So…what's happening?" asked the brunette her hair gathered in a pony tail, free to welcome the wind on her face, while they were running on the way back to the mansion in the golden-yellow convertible.

"What do you mean?" asked the blonde looking at the road non-chalant.

"You know what I mean.. what were you talking about while I was at the bathroom?" asked the brunette looking at the blonde, disappointed.

"Nothing, we were just talking about Kykio-san and the fact that she thought I was her boyfriend…" answered the tomboy still looking at the road in front of her, with no change of mood on her face.

The brunette looked at her, studying the look on her face for some seconds. Then with a satisfied smile on her lips, she changed her tone of voice.

"Right. I'm sorry if I was suspicious… but you know that now that you've been involved, my plan won't work out without your help. I want her to think that you're in love with me and to hate you, so that she can bring out her competitiveness… but I already told you this…" said the dark-haired now with a charming tone.

_You're not the only player here…_"Yes, I know… don't worry everything's gonna be just fine…" faked the blonde, pretending to be comforting for the little dark-haired.

"I know, thank you Ruka. It's been one hell of a day, ne? Now I just need to relax, we'll talk about this tomorrow…" the brunette smiled happily looking at blonde driver.

"Alrighty" answered Haruka sarcastic, annoyed by the nick-name her cousin used. Usually only her mother called her this way, somehow the fact that her cousin used it, suddenly disappointed her.

-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o-----o------

The tomboy laid in her bed, the soft blankets covering half of her body, while the open window let the wind enter quietly inside the room. She was looking at the ceiling, her eyes wide, her thoughts far away. The rest of the evening went quite serene. If serene means just a few acid words between the aqua-haired and her. She couldn't help but provoke the little girl, just to look at the reaction, smiling amused. The more she spent time near Michiru the more she liked her… _well, that's too much, let's just say that she's not so bad… _Actually, all she could think about was how amazing she found the way the aqua beauty could smile in such a sweet, warm, seducing way…and that maybe, behind that huge, thick, icy curtain she built to hide herself, there was…. something. Even if she was so cold and mean with her, the tomboy knew that it was because of her cousin. Her head was about to explode. _What the hell it's wrong with me? She's the ice princess, she hates me and thinks I'm a useless pervert… which is what almost everyone thinks… why do I care? Why don't I leave Kyrah do what she wants to do?_

She rolled on the bed, threw away the blankets and looked at the watch on the nightstand. 2:00 a.m.

It was two hours now since they went to bed. She decided to got up, go downstairs and have a tea in the veranda.

It was a luminous night. The fascinating moon was big and shiny over the dark, calm sea. Her light, reflected on the water, enlightened the starless sky with all her vanity. The blonde came out of the house with a cup of tea in her hands and seated at one of the wicker rocking chairs. _I've never seen such a big, full moon… _She thought looking at the sky, it was so peaceful. She putted the steamy cup on a small table, closed her eyes and started swinging on the chair, a serene smile on her face, while she stretched her arms over her head.

"So… I guess I'm not the only one who can't fall asleep this night…" the voice made the blonde jump and quickly turn her head to look at a smiling, aqua-haired girl that appeared behind her.

(So what do you think? I hope this chapter cleared some doubts and I really hope you liked it!! If you want to know what's going to happen next… review, please! )


End file.
